The invention pertains to a solar energy concentrator and more particularly to an improved concentrator having its reflective surface constructed from a plurality of side by side mirror segments and to an inexpensive method of construction.
The use of parabolic shaped solar energy concentrators is widely known.
The concentrators in common usage are constructed of heavy and expensive material, such as, various types of metals. The inner reflective surface is often constructed from various polished metals, such as, aluminum, stainless steel, silver and the like. This type of construction requires continuous maintenance as there is a tendency for all metals to oxidize or corrode after continued exposure to the elements thus reducing the efficiency of the collector surface.
Other inner reflective surfaces are made from formed one piece silvered or aluminumized glass mirrors. This is the least expensive with regard to initial material costs and upkeep but requires a considerable labor expense for forming the required parabolic shape as a glass mirror is very fragile and is often broken during the forming process. Additionally, large glass structures are easily broken during handling as well as a prey for vandalism.
These and various other problems were not satisfactorily resolved until the emergence of the instant invention.